Talk:Risotto Nero vs Esdeath/@comment-26198742-20191217012531/@comment-26198742-20191217123736
Regardless of if it's Realistic or Not there is No Evidence Supporting what you're Claiming IN Jojo, like I siad in my Original First Comment. '''If it's not Support at all in the Characters Universe why would it be Used Under ANY Circumstances, by that Logic if Fire and Heat Generate a Form of Energy than soemhow a Character with Energy Absorption should be able to Absorb it even though they have Never shown it. Do you see the Flaw in that Logic? Regarldess of if it's Realistic or Not, If it isn't Supported then it shouldn't be applied. She didn't do anything to Leone because that '''wasn't '''her Plan. She even makes that Point Clear when detecting Leone, she wans't going to attack because she was '''Waiting/Expecting '''Leone to attack, If you are following a Plan that you yourself layed out, Her Not Doing anything does NOT change the fact that she cna still Detect and Sense people regardless of if they are in Sight or Not. The Difference doesn't really change the Point being Invisible doesn't suddenly mean you can't be sensed or Detected especially when your Opponent is Capabple of Doing so. Nero's Invisibilty doesn't act that Differently from Tatsumi's Camoflauge as he's not Erasing his Existence or Presence like Akame would by just hiding; Especially with how his Invisibility works. You pretty much just destroyed your own Counter Claim because that honestly says you didn't research Esdeath, Esdeath didn't do any other Option with the Curse because you said it best it's a CURSE. It's not a Disease that can be Manipulated, It's not a Poison that can be Cured, it's a Curse which Functions Very Differently from a Poisonus Biological Substance. Also Yes; She can Manipulate her Own Blood because that's how she was able to Create Ice Storm Commander in Chief and Ice Calvary as well as the other Abilities she showed in the Final Fight, something that would be especially when the Entire Point about the Demon Extract is that '''She Has Complete Control Over it in her Own Body. >How would covering the country in ice and snow change anything? Besides, If esdeath were to use that much power, she would be unable to resist Metallica now That's NOT how that Works; For all the Claims that it's very Taxing on her Stamina, if you Read the Manga and look at all of her fights, Nothing about the Teiga implies that it's Draining her that much because in almost Every Single Fight during the Final Battle she used it in; She was Capable of Taking on Multiple Soldiers, a Tyrant Consumed Tatsumi, and Akame in a Fight. So not only is the Constant Argument that it's Drainign her that Heavily is honestly Flawed cosnidering there is more Evidence COnstantly pointing towards the Contray than the Claim itself. >She would not have that much power laying around on daily basis. And she is not always charging her power. She only did that because she knew the rebels would be attacking her at some point. Due to this being death battle, prior knowledge is banned, so that card is off the table. That's NOT how that Works. Just because it's an Entirely Different Scenario that does not mean that the Ability is somehow off the Table, By That Logic; Abiliites Regardless of the Sceanrio they are used in shouldn't be used because it's only "Circumstanial" even when they are not. You're basically implying that the ABility shouldn't even be Factored in Despite because she only used it a Situation where it mattered. You're Disregarding an 'ENTIRE '''Ability that she is Capable of Utilizing because she basically used it in One Scenario where it was a Necesity and not in a One-On-One Scenario. '''Regarldess of if she had Prior Knowledge or Not, It's an Ability Stemming from the SAME ability that Created her Time Stop, Ice Cavlary, and Other Abilities and she would STILL use it. ' Also it pretty much Negates his Invisibility Massively; Considering that he's only Invisible by Reflecting Light meaning he's still Physically Present meaning he can be Physically Touched by Objects, Leave Trails, and Vice Versa. Also Still Fighting Despite Foot being Cut Off =/= High Stamina